The invention relates to an open magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) magnet system comprising a first mainly ring-shaped main coil unit and a second mainly ring-shaped main coil unit extending parallel and at some distance from each other and defining therebetween an imaging volume, a first housing and a second housing which accommodate respectively the first main coil unit and the second main coil unit, at least the first housing having a central passage, the open MRI magnet system further comprising a first gradient coil unit and a second gradient coil unit associated with respectively the first main coil unit and the second main coil unit, the first gradient coil unit and the second gradient coil unit respectively being positioned between the associated main coil unit and the imaging volume, each gradient coil unit being provided with functional connections.
The invention further relates to a medical imaging system comprising an open magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) magnet system.